My Guardian
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Are two beings ever meant to be? Like how the moon aligns with the sun. Was he meant to be hers. He was once a top assassin. She was a common sweeper. She forever shaped his life. But what if...what he thought was true...what was only just a lie. Saya Minatsuki is on the wanted list with high bounty to boot. Once again she controls his fate


Prologue

In a barely lit room a man sits alone at a bar. His dark hair framed his face while his electric gold stared blanky into his empty drink. He just couldn't muster the courage to ask the bartender for a refill. Then there came a sudden cling and the man's head shot up. Two men in dark trench coats entered the room. They both began to survey the room. The man recognized the two of them immently. He tsked and went back to his nearly empty drink. One of the men approached him.

"Hey t-"

He became cut off when he was slammed onto the counter, an arm bent behind his back. The man hovered above him, a dangerous look in his eyes. The man beneath him whimpered when he bent his arm further away from his body.

"Hey I can that's enough. Put him down now." A voice ordered.

His narrowed eyes glazed over. The other man had a .65 colt drawn out. His right thumb already pulling the hummer back. "Let him go."

He slowly released his grip causing the young man to crash onto the floor. He turned around the face the gunman. He cocked his head off to the side. "Seriously? You know that won't work well at this range."

The man with colt held back a chuckle. "Seriously I thought you would remember me after all of this time. Don't tell me that you forgot."

The man with the dark hair threw his hands in his pockets. "Good to see they're treating you well, Sven."

Sven threw a hand behind his head. "Sure I guess, but could not go around and assault my fellow deactivate."

Sven and the man glaze over at the man. Blond strands spilled down his resend face. He rolled his arm, and grimaced at the the pain that throbbed throughput his shoulder.

"So Sven."

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

With only a sigh he placed the colt back to back to men's temple.

"I apologize for this in advance, but Train Heartnet you are under arrest."

...

A young woman is sprinting. Her sandals making a clip cloak on the cement ground. She stared down at the child that lain in Her arms. Her light colored yakata becoming a furious red. She forced back more tears and sprinted faster as the voices became louder.

"There she is!"

"After her!"

She closed her eyes and went as faster.

"Dammit she's getting away."

She glanced back and noticed that one of the men tripped over a trashcan. She flashed a smile at the assailant. A small tabby that was digging the can for some much needed food. She turned her attention back and in front of her. She slid out her right leg and spun into another ally. She searched in every direction. Once the ghost was clear. Then she laid the bloodied child down.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. She placed her hands over the wound and pressed as hard as she could. "Please." She whispered weakly. "You can't die. Please..."

The child reaches a weak hand towards her.

"M-"

"There she is!"

Her head shot up. She knew that it wouldn't take long for them to find her. She stood up with clenched fists. She was not going too... was not going to let them take him. Then she pulled out her gun.

"Wha" Went the first man.

"Fuck she's got a gun. Stop her!"

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed her gun up in the air.

Both of the men stared at in confusion.

Then she pulled the trigger. The first man chuckled.

"Sorry baby. But that's not how you use a gun."

"Don't you dare to tell me how to use a gun."

Then there was a scream. The man spun around to notice his partner on the ground clutching a wounded knee. "That bitch."

He turned his attention back to the empty spot.

"Shit." He cursed. "The boss is not gonna like this."

...

She had no idea how it happen, but yet she found herself in a hospital waiting room. The room was empty except for her. Some soap opera was playing on the old tv that hung in the plastic chair caused her back to ache. She threw her face in her room becoming filled with her sobs. There were so many regrets. Having a proper education, not running away from her foster family, and him. She should have told him. She should have told him the truth. Her thoughts were causing her head to spin.

"Miss."

She stared up with bloodshot eyes. "Yes."

"Your son has just came out of surgery. The damage to his lower abdomen was extreme, but somehow I have faith that he'll be fine."

She sat there silently as the doctor went on. How could it even be possible. With a bullet wound such as that. No one should be able to survive that, but... he was his. His and know one elses. She put a gentle hand upon her stomach. He..was all she would ever had. There would not be any second chances. No more chances at redemption. The very thought that he have would have died back there. Shook her to the very core. Somehow this miracle once again present

ed her with a second chance. She stood up, looking more composed than she did a few minutes earlier.

"Doctor may I please see him."

…..

"Explain to me why I'm under arrest?" Train yawned and threw his feet up on the dashboard. "I mean I know you were once detective in all, but that was worst attempt at arrest ever."

Sven clenched the steering wheel. " it's not my fault I haven't been a detective for fourteen years!"

"Humph."

"Is that REALLY all you have to say to me Train! It's been fourteen years since we went our separate ways and all you have to say is humph. Come on!"

"So how's Princess doing?"

_Of course the very person he asks about is Eve. _"Eve's doing fine_._"

"Good. Now _how are you_?"

"You can cut it with the sarcasm, Train."

"Alright. Whatever. So." He turned his attention towards Sven. "This isn't so regular visit. Why would you go through all the trouble to find me."

Sven remained silent causing Train's eyes to widen. He sat up. "Hey what's the matter Sven?"

Sven closed his eyes for a second. Pondering on how he was gonna say this. It was bad enough that he was broke yet again. Not enough money for a pack of cigarettes, and definitely not for a hotel room, so he and Eve were stuck sleeping in the car. The cherry on top was there wasn't even a single good bounty. That was till he saw it. Sven decided that a picture would be worth a thousand words.

"Hey Kamen. Will had Train that paper that you have."

The sound of Sven's voice woke the Kamen from his superior. "A-ah yes. Here." He handed the paper over to Train. Train took the paper. Without realizing it is hands began to shake. _No this can't be possible. _He stared over Sven with horrid eyes.

He ignored Train and continued to drive. "I tell you more when we reach the hideout."

Train turned his attention back to the poster. He immently reconciled that Bob cut. That smile. Eye that shone like jewels. They were things that he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. It had to be.

Saya.

A/n hello PKP here. Thought I would take a break from writing TK fics and write something different. I just recently finished watching Black Cat, and I freaking love it! I love how Train and Saya met and I wish that their friendship didn't end so soon (those who knew what happens). Well I hope that some of you will give this fic a chance. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so it won't get updated as often. But reviews would be appreciated.

Panda out!


End file.
